Family Is Unconditional
by rockhotch31
Summary: After a tragedy, Aaron and Cait Hotchner have to make a decision that will affect their entire family. This is another story in my continuing "Family" series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *giggles* I have to tell you the story about the backdrop of this FF. I sent my OK Teach an email with the title "Am I Crazy?" I laid out my thoughts for this story idea. She said, "Run with it." I did.**

**All rights to the **_**Criminal Minds**_** characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. The OC characters are all my own.**

**Just a heads up. *points to generous supply of tissue boxes* They might be needed. But not how you may think. I throw a mean curve ball.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Jack Hotchner had a very unsettling ride home on the school bus. He kept thinking back to his school day. And to the very upsetting things that happened.

Since it was a Tuesday, with Cait at the BAU, he walked into an empty home. Bella naturally greeted him at the door for her welcome home rubdown and Jack did his usual after school Tuesday and Thursday routine being home by himself. He reset the alarm and locked the garage door after getting inside. After taking off his winter jacket and hanging it up, he put his book bag into one the kitchen nook chairs. He went to the French door, unlocked the security system for those doors and let Bella out.

While Bella hunted for the perfect place to do her thing, Jack absent-mindedly thought back on his school day. They were not good thoughts. And it was the first time with his growing up freedom and trust from his parents that he wished they were around right now to help him make sense of his day.

An hour later, doing his homework, sitting in one of the nook chairs, Jack heard the garage door go up. He heard Cait happily greet Bella and slid off his chair. He walked into the entryway as Cait hung up her coat. He deeply hugged her. "Hi mom," he said.

Cait hugged him. "Everything OK?"

Jack looked at her with his arms still around her. "Is that a mom thing?"

"Jack?"

"Just knowing I had a sucky day and need you."

Cait smiled, kissing his head. "Yeah, that's a total mom thing," she smiled, getting Jack and Bella into the kitchen. She put down her briefcase and looked at Jack. "Give it up," she smiled.

Jack shook his head. "It's Tate." Cait looked at Jack. "He had a total blowout in class. I've never seen him act like that before. He totally went off on Mrs. Cromwell. And he got after school detention today for what he did." Jack shook his head again. "That's not Tate. Something is wrong with him."

Cait hugged him again. "No it's not," she said, looking at Jack. "Please just keep an eye on him and tell me or dad if anything more happens."

"Mom?" Jack said.

"Just do what I ask buddy and run with it," Cait smiled, kissing him again.

"OK mom," Jack shrugged. "Now you want to help me with my science homework?"

Cait smiled. "After I get my briefcase to my office and get dinner started."

"What's for dinner?" Jack asked.

"Spaghetti." Jack looked at her. "My style not Uncle Dave's. It wasn't a fun day at the BAU today and I need an easy meal."

"I think we all need easy tonight," Jack said. Cait made a mental note heading to her and Aaron's office in their home.

-00CM00-

Cait was curled up next to Aaron in their bed. "Aaron, we need to talk," Cait said.

"About what?" Aaron yawned.

"Jack. And Tate."

"Jack told me what happened with Tate," Aaron said.

"And you don't think that's unusual?"

"Where are you going with this Doc?"

"Aaron, he has a new nanny with Mary Elizabeth back in Ireland taking care of her parents because of their failing health."

"I know babe."

"Aaron, we're profilers. What makes a gentle kid like Tate act out?"

Aaron thought for a second. "I know where you are going with this," he said.

"And you think I'm off my rocker."

"No Doc," Aaron smiled, kissing her cheek. "I think that you did the right thing."

"What's that?"

"Getting Jack on board. Because there is something happening in that home. And Jack will notice it before anyone else."

Cait looked over her shoulder at her husband. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes Doc, I am. And I don't like it anymore than you. But until we have some proof, we can't do a thing."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it," Aaron said. He snuggled Cait closer. "I'm not going to sleep any better than you tonight. But let's try Doc."

-00CM00-

Jack looked at Tate getting on the school bus the next morning. He was limping. Jack quickly pulled out his cell to send a text as Tate sat down next to him. _Mom something is wrong with Tate. He's limping._

Cait forwarded the text to Aaron. Aaron looked at it and shook his head doing reports in his office. _Get Tate off the bus with Jack_ he texted back.

_On it_ Cait texted back. _Please come home early to back me_.

_Promise Doc_.

Cait called Marie, the school nurse, and laid out what she knew and what she and Aaron had deduced. "Honestly Cait," Marie said, "I'm thinking the same thing. Please tell me you and Aaron will take care of this."

"We will. I promise," Cait said. "But we need some buy in from you."

"Name it," Marie said.

The school bus pulled up to the Hotchner driveway. "Come on Tate," Jack said. "You're getting off with me," he said gently pushing Tate up the school bus aisle

Tate looked at Josie the driver. "It's all approved Tate. Get off with Jack."

As they walked up the driveway, Jack noticed Tate limping more.

Cait was waiting in the kitchen for the boys to come in the door. "Jack, I can't do this," Cait heard Tate say.

"Tate, please just trust me," Jack replied, taking off his coat. "Trust us."

"Jack, I'll get in trouble," Tate said.

Bella bounded into the entryway for her loves from the boys. They both gave her a rub and Jack got Tate out of his coat and hung up both of them. "Go in the kitchen Tate," Jack said.

"Jack, I've gotta go home," Tate plead with tears in his eyes.

"Tate, please," Jack said, "just go into the kitchen."

Tate limped into the kitchen and looked at Cait. Cait saw the tears in his eyes and her heart broke. "Tate please talk to me. I'm a mother. And a doctor plus an FBI agent. You can tell me what's happening."

Tate started to sob as Cait pulled him into her arms.

**###**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your initial love and support with your favorite and following alerts. And the reviews. It is all deeply appreciated.**

**One teeny, tiny warning about language. Why the story is rated "T".**

**Buckle up.**

Chapter 2

Jack watched his best friend sobbing in his mom's arms. So much so that he didn't hear his dad come in the door. Aaron rubbed his shoulder with his coat still on and nodded Jack into the Great Room as Cait got Tate settled a bit.

He looked at Jack. "Buddy, do you have an idea what's going on with him?"

"Yeah dad," Jack said. "And with you and mom being here, I guessing you two do as well."

"Yes we do buddy," Aaron said, rubbing his shoulder. "Please start doing your homework." Jack noticed Cait and Tate moving towards the study/office. "Mom is going to check it out. I'll help you with your homework until mom is finished." He looked at Jack. "Then mom and I may need you to step up while we do follow-up on this."

Jack smiled at his dad. "I'm in dad. You and mom just take care of Tate."

"That's the plan buddy," Aaron smiled, pulling off his coat.

Cait got Tate into the study and looked at him. "Tate, you know I'm a mom first. And a doctor second." He nodded his head. "But right now pal, I need you to let me be a doctor first. And trust me as a mom."

He studied her for a couple of seconds. And then turned his back to her and lifted up his shirt and undershirt. Cait shook her head at the welts on his back. "What did she use Tate?" Cait softly asked.

"Her belt from her jeans."

Cait shook her head. "But with your shirt on." Tate nodded.

"Why there are no scars." Cait turned him around and looked at him. "Why are you limping?"

Tate shook his head. "Tate, Aaron and I are on your side. We're going to take care of this. But pal, I need to see what it is hurting. And for you to be honest with me."

"She kicked me," Tate said. "Right here," he gestured turning again, pointing to the bottom of his butt where the hamstring met the hip.

Cait moved to look at him. "Pal, I need to see it." Tate balked. Cait looked at him. "Tate, I've raised three sons and had two husbands. And did a two year stint in ER trauma. I know what a guy's junk looks like. Trust me. And you can stay in your boxer briefs." Tate looked at her. "Who do you think washes Jack's?" she softly smiled.

Tate pulled down his Under Armor athletic pants and let them drop to his ankles. Cait gently pulled up the one side of the boxer and shook her head at the bruise that was already present at the top of his hamstring. Cait rubbed his head. "Here's the tough part pal. I need to take pictures of all of this. For proof against Sarah. I know it's violating you. But I've got to do it so Aaron and I can get help to stop her."

"Get help?" Tate challenged.

"We're FBI agents Tate," Cait softly said. "We have to report this to the local authorities. And they have to involve social services." Tate shook his head and started to cry again. Cait rubbed his shoulder. "Tate, we are going to do everything in our power to get social services to let you stay here. If they can get your parent's permission, it's all taken care of."

Tate looked over his shoulder. "I'm gonna stay here?"

Cait smiled. "Promise pal."

"Take your pictures if it gets me away from her," he sniffled, about to cry again. Cait went to the desk and drew out a Kleenex from the box on her desk, handing it to him. Tate blew his nose as Cait sadly shook her head and took the pictures.

When she finished, Tate started to reach for his pants. "Don't pal," Cait stopped him. "Bending over will make your hamstring hurt worse." Cait gently pulled up the pants until Tate could comfortably take them and put them around his waist.

Dave came into the kitchen and looked at Aaron and Jack. "You left work early," he challenged Aaron.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Jack said.

"Hi Champino," Dave said. He looked at Aaron. "Now I know something is wrong. I'm worried. And so is the team."

Aaron shook his head. "It's not what you think Dave." Cait came out of the study with Tate and shook her head at Aaron. "But we could use some back-up." Dave looked at him. "Dave please," Aaron said. His tone got Dave's attention. "Can you hang out with the boys and help them with their homework while Cait and I take care of something?" He looked Dave in the eye. "Please."

Dave looked at Tate with his swollen eyes from crying and limping. He looked at Aaron and Cait. Cait slightly nodded at him. "I've got this. You take of care of your end."

Cait and Aaron headed towards the entryway. "Dave, I'll text you," Cait said.

"Got it," he smiled, looking at the boys. "What about dinner?"

"We'll text you to get your McD's dinner order on our way home," Cait said.

Dave looked at the boys. "Ooo goody. Chicken McNuggets in my future. Again." The boys both giggled.

"And Dave, you do not equate an algebra problem to a poker hand," Aaron growled heading out the door.

Jack giggled. "Busted Uncle Dave." Tate laughed as well.

Dave winked at Jack. _Uncle Dave knows as well_ Jack thought. And then exhaled a bit more.

Dave looked at him and then Tate. "They'll get this done guys," he said. "Let's get at some homework." His cell pinged with a message from Cait.

_Please get an ice pack on Tate's hamstring._ Dave looked at the picture Cait sent him. He shook his head, heading to the fridge's icemaker, pulling out a Zip lock bag from the kitchen island drawer because he knew where it was even with Cait's usual "my kitchen" lockdown. He grabbed the towel for drying dishes off the oven handle to wrap around the ice pack.

-00CM00-

Aaron pulled into the driveway of the Emerson home. A Prince William County sheriff's car followed. Aaron and Cait got out and looked at the two getting out of the county vehicle. "Hi Aaron," the man said.

"Hi Trace," Aaron said shaking his hand. "Cait, you remember Trace Coffey."

Cait smiled. "Pleasure to see you again Sheriff Coffey," she said, shaking his hand. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Likewise Dr. Barkley." He turned and introduced the woman with him. "This is Julia Mulhouse, the director of child services for Prince William County. I have her up to speed on the special circumstances of this situation. Julia," he said, "Aaron and Cait Hotchner."

Julia shook their hands. "Forgive me if I'm a bit confused," she said looking at Cait. "Is it Dr. Barkley or Mrs. Hotchner?"

Cait smiled. "Both." Julia looked at her. "Remember the school bus accident a couple months ago near Dale City?" Julia nodded her head. "While I'm not a practicing medical doctor, I keep my license current. I'm an on call trauma doctor for major emergencies at area hospitals. I was rushing to Logan hospital when I came upon the accident. Trace got me into the accident site to do triage on scene. Together, we saved an eight year old's life."

"And Cait saved his leg as well," Trace said.

Julia softly smiled. It quickly faded. "Can I see the pictures?" Cait handed Julia her cellphone, pulling up the pictures of Tate's injuries. Julia shook her head as Sheriff Coffey looked at them as well.

"How do you want to play this Aaron?" Coffey asked.

"It's your jurisdiction Trace," Aaron said. "We're just here to see if we can keep Tate at our home."

"He's scared he'll get put into the foster system when he'd rather stay with us." Cait explained. She looked at Julia. "Our middle son has the same hearing disability as Tate. He's comfortable with us."

Julia shook her head. "You get me in contact with his parents and they approve it, he's welcome to stay with you. But I need their approval for the record."

"Trust us Ms. Mulhouse," Aaron said. "We want this done by the book as well. We're both FBI agents. If we don't, we'll hear about it from our boss."

Julia looked at Cait. "How many hats do you wear?"

Cait smiled. "The biggest ones are wife and mother." Julia nodded with a small smile.

Coffey looked at Aaron. "You armed?"

Aaron nodded. "But Cait isn't."

Coffey looked at her. "I'm a consultant not a field agent. I'm only armed when our family and home are threatened." Trace winked at her with a small smile. Mulhouse looked at him.

"First time I met the Hotchners."

"Don't ask," Cait said.

"I won't," Julia answered. Aaron and the Sheriff worked out their game plan.

Aaron loudly knocked on the door of the Emerson home, stepping aside for the Sheriff to be in the opening. Cait stood back from the door with Julia. A young woman swung open the door. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Sheriff Trace Coffey of the Prince William Sheriff's Department. I'm here to question you of about the physical abuse of Tate Emerson."

Sarah Patterson looked at the four people at the door. "You're investigating the wrong people," she said. "They," she said, waving a finger at Aaron and Cait, "took Tate from my custody. Investigate them," she said, grabbing the door to slam it shut. Aaron put his foot into the door as Coffey stopped the door from shutting, taking a step in.

"They are FBI Agents ma'am. An alleged abuse was brought to their attention by a child in your care. They are required to get local law enforcement and child services involved."

"Good for you," Sarah snapped at Aaron and Cait. "That doesn't mean you can take Tate from my care."

"To the contrary Sarah," Julia said, "We all have every right when a child is possibly being physically abused. And I've seen the pictures," she added. "Sheriff Coffey has every right to question you."

"Come back with a search warrant," Sarah said, trying to shut the door again. Coffey pushed his way into the home with Aaron following him. Cait and Julia went up the steps.

"He deserved that," Sarah snarled. "He got in trouble at school yesterday."

"No child deserves to be physically abused for getting in trouble at school," Aaron growled.

"And gee Sarah, what do you think caused that outburst from a normally low-key boy?" Cait challenged.

"Not me," Sarah stammered back.

Cait pulled up one of the pictures of Tate's back. "That's a week old bruise healing." Cait studied Sarah more. "Just coming down?"

"What the hell?" Sarah said.

Cait looked at her. "By your eyes and the scabs on your arms my best medical opinion is meth."

Sarah tried to grab the cell, taking a closed fist swing at Cait. Cait blocked the punch and Aaron grabbed her, pinning Sarah's arms behind her.

Sheriff Coffey shook his head, putting his handcuffs on her. "That was the wrong move Sarah. Assaulting a federal agent gives me and these two FBI agents the right to search the house. Specifically, your room."

Cait and Aaron looked around. "Cellphone," Cait said, pointing to the coffee table in front of the TV. She walked over, pulled on a pair of latex gloves and picked it up. She looked more closely at the coffee table. "Powder residue."

Coffey handed Sarah off to Aaron. "I'll call our crime lab."

Sarah struggled in the handcuffs. Aaron wrapped his arm gently around her waist. "Don't fight this. It will hurt worse."

"Fuck you all!" Sarah barked.

Coffey looked at Aaron and then Cait. "Definitely been tweaking." They both nodded.

Cait scrolled through the cell phone and found the numbers she needed, adding them to her cell. "Sheriff, you might want to look at this." Coffey walked to Cait who pointed at the call history. He pulled out an evidence bag from his uniform pants. Cait slipped Sarah's phone into the bag.

"If you're calling your dealer, maybe you should wipe your call history," Cait said to Sarah. "Marco is about to get busted as well," she said, pulling out her cellphone.

She hit a speed dial number on her cell. "Office of greatness Cait. How may I help?"

"Garcia, I hope I'm not catching you heading out the door."

"I'm fifteen minutes away from doing that." Cait could hear her smiling over the phone line.

"Aaron and I need a favor. Actually, two things Garcia. It will take you three minutes more."

"Name it," Garcia said.

"Number one, please do a check on this number," Cait said, giving Garcia the digits. "And then forward what you find to the Prince William County Sheriff's department. Tomorrow Garcia. But I do need a huge favor and Aaron and I are in a bit of a situation right now. Nothing major. I just need some quick info."

"Whatca need?"

"The current time in Manila," Cait said.

"That's easy." Cait heard her keystrokes on her computer. "Current time in Manila is seven-thirty am."

"Thank you Penelope. Go home and relax."

"I'm out. Luvs ya back," Garcia smiled.

Julia looked at Cait. "I don't have international calling on my cell Doctor," Julia said. Cait smiled, dialing the number.

"This should be a helluva a wakeup call," Cait said, handing the phone to Julia.

An hour later, Cait looked at Aaron after he placed the huge dinner order at the local McDonald's drive-up. "We are doing the right thing."

Aaron smiled. "Yes we are Doc," he said, rubbing her shoulder.

**###**

**A/N: Another writer bucket list item checked off. I've always wanted to write Cait and Aaron doing a takedown. But in context to their relationship and jobs.**

**I've wrote Cait using **_**her**_** Bureau issued service weapon once. Note the italic word. I like to keep you readers engaged. :D Name the story. There's a huge door prize for the winner. *wink wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have the best readers in the world. I'm blessed.**

**Congrats to Harriet Weasley! She was the first to correctly identify **_**Family Grows**_** as the story I had referenced in the last chapter. The check is in the mail Harriet! *giggles***

Chapter 3

Dave pulled the glass door of the BAU open and headed for the break area. He knew the team would be in the bullpen, ready to grill him while having their usual bullshit session.

Pouring his cup of coffee into his clean mug he had left on the counter the night before, he added his usual amount of half-and-half from the now shared large carton that he and Cait took turns buying.

He turned and started to walk through the bullpen. Morgan, leaning against JJ's desk, pointed at Hotch's office. Chief Cruz was in there with Hotch and Cait with the door closed. "Do you know what is going on?"

"Of course," Dave smiled.

"And…?" JJ asked.

"Aaron and Cait were involved in a local case last night with the Prince William County Sheriff's department. I'm sure it was reported to Chief Cruz per standard Bureau and local law enforcement rules.

"And…?" Tara asked.

Rossi looked at Garcia. "You didn't share any of the secrets?"

"Not with Cait involved," Garcia smiled. Dave smiled and pointed at her.

Prentiss looked at Garcia. "You know something? And didn't share Garcia?"

"Now we know it's big," Reid said.

"Children, it's all good. Trust me," Dave said. "Aaron and Cait will explain at the team briefing. But that also means our Section Chief is in the house. He'll probably be sitting in on that briefing." Dave looked around at the team. "Maybe you all might need to do a bit more prep for that briefing?" he smiled, heading up the steps to his office.

Morgan shook his head, getting off JJ's desk. "He started this and owns the swagger."

"I hate that sometimes," Prentiss snarked, following him to the side door to her office.

"It's cool," Garcia whispered to the rest. "Trust me," she smiled.

Morgan and Prentiss were waiting for Garcia in the hallway to their offices. "What do you know baby girl?"

"That Hotch and Cait are most awesome," Garcia smiled, heading to her lair.

"There's a news flash," Prentiss snarked, shaking her head, heading to her office.

Cruz looked at the couple. "How's Tate doing?"

Aaron and Cait shook their heads. "He had a tough night," Cait said, "not sleeping the best. I got less."

"Why Chief Cruz, I'm authorizing Cait taking a half day off. She had a long night with him."

Cruz looked at Cait. "It's gonna be an afternoon nap with Bella on the couch with the fireplace going," she smiled.

"You deserve it Cait," Cruz smiled back. "And Aaron, you have the right to authorize any and all vacation requests from your team. Including Cait's. If you get hell from the higher ups, forward the email to me." Cait and Aaron smiled at each other. "What happens next with Tate?"

"Until his parents can find a new nanny, and given the circumstances of the last one they got from their usual service, that might take a while," Aaron said. Cruz shook his head. "Tate, with his parent's permission is going to stay with us when they are away."

"And Prince William County social services has buy-in on this?" Cruz asked. Cait and Aaron looked at him. "Hey you two; I've got to cover your asses with the Bureau. It's a legitimate question."

Aaron looked at him. "Julia, the child services rep at the scene last night, faxed the necessary paperwork for Tate's parents to sign off on exactly that. The verbal confirmation lasts seventy-two hours. But with the time change and their work, it might take a day or two."

"A day or two?" Cruz asked. "When the welfare of their son is on the line?"

Cait shook her head. "Welcome to our same questions." Cruz looked at her. "Right now Mat, we're just concentrating on getting Tate better. And settled into our home."

Cruz smiled. "I get it. And I'll keep the Bureau watchdogs off your asses. You two are doing a wonderful thing for that kid. And after raising Mike?" Cruz smiled. "I'm sure Tate has an awesome second home."

"We appreciate all of your support Mat," Aaron said.

"It's deserved you two," Cruz smiled.

An hour later, the rest of the team all agreed with Chief Cruz's assessment.

Reid looked around the table. "I've got one follow-up question."

Cait smiled. "Marco, Sarah's dealer, with Garcia's digging is in custody as well."

"And," Aaron added, "the Prince William Sheriff's department has big leads to break up a major drug ring with Sarah and Marco singing."

"I like singers," Rossi snarked. Prentiss gave him a point with a smile.

"With DEA now backing them," Cruz added, "thanks to this lead."

"Thanks to Tate being brave," Garcia smiled.

"Bring it home mama," Morgan smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"I like happy endings like this," Tara added.

-00CM00-

Cait woke up to Bella climbing off the couch. She stretched out and wagged her tail at Cait looking at her. Cait looked at her watch. "Good timing girl," Cait smiled, petting Bella. Bella barked and wagged her tail more as Cait got off the couch, doing her own bit of stretching. Cait unlocked the security on the French doors and let Bella out. While Bella smelled her way around the backyard for the perfect spot to do her thing, Cait got the fireplace going again.

Jack and Tate came in the door twenty minutes later. "Hi guys," she smiled. "How was your day?" The boys put their book bags in the kitchen counter chairs.

"I had a good day mom," Jack said hugging her.

Cait kissed his head. "I like that report," she smiled. "Tate?" Cait asked looking at him.

"Marie kept my hamstring iced during the day," he said. "That really helped," he smiled. "It feels better."

"There's a win," Jack smiled.

"Totally," Cait added, hugging Tate.

"And I went out for recess like you told me," Tate said, looking at Cait. "And I followed your advice. I just stood around enjoying the sunshine and the fresh air."

Jack looked at Cait. "What are you doing home so early? It's your BAU day."

"I know the boss," Cait winked. "I got a half day off." She looked at the boys. "How much homework do you have?"

"I'm good," Jack said. "I got it all done in study period." He looked at Cait. "But I could do some more research on my enrichment history project."

"Tate?" Cait asked.

"I'm in the same boat with Jack other than one math problem I can't solve."

Cait looked at the boys. "Math is not Aaron's or my strong suit. But it's Jack's," Cait winked. "Right now guys, how does a warm chocolate chip cookie for each of you and some milk sound?"

"Like the bomb Cait," Tate smiled.

"You baked cookies mom?" Jack asked.

"No buddy, I fudged. Mama S made them," she smiled. "I stopped on the way home. And the microwave works," she winked.

"I'm in," Jack smiled.

"So am I," Tate smiled as well.

After the boys had their treat, Cait looked at them. "Jack, if you want to work on more research for you history enrichment project, you can use the computer in dad's and my study for internet access."

"Sounds good," Jack, getting off his chair, grabbing his book bag and heading towards the study.

Cait looked at Tate. "You need a nap pal," she smiled. "I took one earlier. That's why I'm home early. Please go crawl on top of Aaron and my bed and pull the comforter up over you. I have the fire going to keep you warm. And another ice bag for your hamstring."

Tate yawned. "I could use it all."

Cait smiled. "Take Bella with you." Bella softly barked at Tate, wagging her tail. Cait checked on him ten minutes later, tucking the comforter around his neck a bit more. She took his implants off her bedstand and cleaned them while Tate slept, sadly shaking her head. That had not been done in a while.

Aaron came into the home a little after five that afternoon, handing Cait a beer. He smiled and kissed Cait. "How's it going?" Cait took the beer, smiled and nodded at the nook table. The boys were intensely involved in a game of _Battleship_ that Jack had inherited from his older brothers. "So much for online games," Aaron smiled, kissing Cait again. He took a drink of his beer. "Something smells good," he smiled.

"Dinner," Cait smiled. "Go get changed," she said, rubbing his arm. Aaron stopped at the table to greet the boys and watched their game. Tate said a letter and number. "Stinks to lose your carrier buddy," Aaron said, rubbing Jack's neck. "Is your homework done?"

"Mine is dad," Jack reported. "And I got more research done on my enrichment project."

Aaron looked at Tate. "I had one math problem bugging me. Jack helped me through it." Aaron smiled.

"Nice call Tate," he smiled, heading off to his and Cait's bedroom.

He came back out ten minutes later changed for the evening to Jack announcing Tate had wiped him out. "But it was a good game," Tate smiled. "You did some damage."

"With my patrol boat and my one sub deeply hidden," Jack smiled.

"That took me a while to figure out," Tate said.

Aaron rubbed their heads. "Pack up the game guys. It's just about dinnertime. Which means…?"

Jack looked at Tate. "We've got to set the table."

"And…? Aaron asked.

"Wash our hands first," Jack said. The boys smiled and did what Aaron asked.

While Jack and Tate were setting the table, Tate whispered to Jack. "You have dinner?"

"Every night," Jack said.

"I thought you just did that because it was Thanksgiving and you had family here," Tate said, remembering when he stayed with the family that weekend.

Cait looked at Aaron as he pulled the glass casserole dish out of the oven, holding the pork chops and scalloped potatoes Cait had made for dinner. Aaron just shook his head, taking the casserole dish to the table. He put it on the hot pads Cait already had in place on the table. "Please pour some milk guys," Aaron said. Cait added a bowl of green beans and a platter of cut up buttered french bread topped with garlic and shredded cheese. Jack, putting the milk away, pulled out the bowl of Jell-O Cait had made before her nap, putting it on the table.

"Wow," Tate said, looking around the table, sitting down. Aaron looked at Cait.

"Let's pray boys," Cait said. When they finished, Tate dove in. "Tate, pal please." He looked at Cait. "I'm assuming Sarah didn't cook dinner for you." Tate sadly nodded his head. "And as a doctor, I know you are thin. But pal, you can't make it up in one meal. We have to do this in a measured way." Cait smiled at him. "Or you're keeping me up again tonight with a major stomach ache."

"Cait…," Tate said.

Cait shook her head. "Don't apologize for last night. We are all here for you. I'm just telling you pal to go easy tonight. We'll get you there. Just give us some time. Please take some measured portions. You can always have more. I just don't want you to overdo it."

As they were finishing their dinners, Jack and Tate looked at Cait. She laughed. "I expect you two to lick the Jell-O bowl clean." Aaron smiled as the boys did the job.

It was a family clean up of the dinner table. Jack and Tate loaded the dishwasher. Aaron smiled at them. "Head off guys to play video games."

Cait poured the water in the sink to hand wash the casserole dish and pot that Cait used to cook the green beans. Aaron pulled the dishtowel off the oven handle. "He's that thin?"

Cait shook her head. "Aaron that was part of the pictures I took last night. I could see every rib. He's malnourished. Have you noticed the color of his skin?"

"Sorry Doc. I missed that."

"I sent him into our bedroom to nap after he got home from school. He went without a fight. And he slept for over an hour." She looked at Aaron. "When has Jack done that?"

"When he was sick," Aaron acknowledged. He rubbed Cait's shoulder putting the glass casserole dish into the cupboard and then looked at her. "Cait, we both knew walking in the door this was not going to be easy. That said, you are the doctor and I will support you." He pulled a key out of his jeans pocket and smiled at Cait, handing it to her. "This is Sarah's key to the house. The security code is 4127. Compliments of Julia. She got the paperwork from Tate's parents and couriered the key over to the BAU this afternoon."

Cait smiled, kissing Aaron. "Thanks lover. I'm on it tomorrow after I finish teaching. He needs a few more clothes. With the two big ones gone, I don't have to do wash every night."

"Why you've got the key," Aaron smiled, kissing Cait. He and Cait went upstairs. Jack and Mike had moved the gaming system to the small family area upstairs during Christmas break. Jack had asked for a flat screen TV for Christmas, which Cait and Aaron gave him. He was hooked up for video games and satellite TV. Aaron and Cait knew he was getting to the age of wanting a space of his own. Jack was more than willing to share that space with Tate.

"Hey guys," Aaron said, "can you pause the game for a moment."

Jack hit the pause button and looked at them. "Mom's got her list book."

"List book?" Tate asked.

"Yeah, for making lists," Cait smiled, showing him her spiral bound notebook. "Like what would you like from the house. I'm going to get some more clothes for you tomorrow."

"My Fire and my headphones," Tate said.

"Where are they? Cait asked.

Fifteen minutes later, Cait smiled. "I got it," she said. "Everything will be here tomorrow after school."

"Thanks Cait," Tate said.

"Fifteen more minutes guys and then it's down time before bed," Aaron said.

-00CM00-

The next two months, the Hotchners settled into their usual family routine, whether Tate was there are not. Mostly he was there. His parents were home a total of six days in that period. When they were home, they were very cordial with the Hotchners, even taking them to dinner one night, deeply appreciating what the family was doing for their son. They shared more phone contacts numbers with Cait and Aaron in case something came up with Tate, along with a signed legal document to let the Hotchners sign off for medical care, permission slips at school and any other instance that a parental signature would be needed.

Cait and Aaron were sleeping in the first Saturday in March. Aaron woke up, got up to use the bathroom and came back to bed. He spooned up to Cait. She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty," Aaron said.

"One of the joys of having teenage boys," Cait smiled. "They sleep in."

"That is an upside," Aaron lightly laughed. Just then Bella came in the room and hopped up on the bed. "Now if we could get a dog to do that."

"Aaron, if she farts….."

"I've got it Doc," Aaron said, getting out of bed. "Come on Bella. You take your dump and then you can curl up with us."

Aaron let her out the door in their bedroom to the patio. Bella flew into the backyard, sniffing around. Aaron crawled back in bed. "Thank you," Cait yawned. Five minutes later, Bella barked at the door. Aaron got out of bed. "She'll have wet feet." The spring thaw had started in northern Virginia after two major snowstorms in late February.

Aaron headed for the bathroom to get a hand towel. "What I do for love."

Cait giggled. "Me or Bella?" she smiled at Aaron.

"I didn't promise 'for better or worse' to Bella." Cait giggled more.

"I love you too Aaron," Cait smiled. A couple minutes later, Bella laid down next Cait's legs near the edge of the bed. Aaron was just about to spoon up to Cait when his cell rang. He rolled over and grabbed it off his bedstand.

"Mr. Emerson?" Aaron listened, lying on his back. "My god sir. I'm so sorry. You have our family's deepest sympathies." Cait rolled over and looked at Aaron. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest while she listened to Aaron's side of the conversation. "That will be no problem. Take all the time you need. We'll take care of Tate until you can get here." He listened a bit more. "And again Mr. Emerson, our sympathies. Don't worry about Tate." He ended the call.

Cait leaned up and looked at Aaron. "What happened?"

"You heard about the terrorist bombing in the Philippines yesterday? In Manila?" Cait nodded. "I read the reports about it yesterday afternoon at work. They said two Americans were killed."

Cait looked at Aaron and shook her head. "No Aaron. Both of them?"

He nodded. "Teddy's father just got the confirmation this morning from the State Department. It's not going to be an idyllic Saturday around here."

**###**

**A/N: I told all of you I was going to throw you a curveball. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The supply of tissue boxes is in its usual place. I suggest each of you grab your own box.**

**I love writing Aaron and Cait when they need Dave. It's just a simple pleasure.**

Chapter 4

Cait and Aaron got the boys up and made them a pancake breakfast with sausages that they both enjoyed. When they all finished, Jack and Tate got off their chairs to do their usual clean-up job. "Hang on guys," Cait said, "and please sit back down." The boys looked at her and Aaron and sat back down.

Aaron rubbed Tate's shoulder. "Tate, I don't know how to say this except to tell you the truth." Tate looked at him. "Your know your parents are in Manila?"

Tate nodded. "When they called the other night to talk to me they said they were going to meet up with family on Friday." Cait looked at Aaron.

"Tate, there's a terrorist faction in the Philippines that has been trying to make a statement. But they're statements have been low key, mainly trying to scare the Filipinos in smaller populated areas to join their ideology. They made a major statement yesterday in Manila at popular bazaar area." Jack shook his head at Cait. "Your parents were there when the attack happened. I'm sorry Tate. They were both killed. Your grandfather got the official notification this morning from the State Department. I'm so sorry Tate."

Jack's eyes filled with tears and Cait pulled him to her. "They're gone?" Tate questioned.

"I'm so sorry Tate," Aaron said, rubbing his back.

Tate shook his head. "Now what happens to me?" he asked as Jack softly cried in Cait's arms.

Cait and Aaron looked at each other. "You'll stay here with us until we can figure that out" Aaron said, hugging him.

Two hours later, Aaron called Dave. "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question."

Dave hesitated for a second or two. "Why do I think I'm coming to your house tonight for dinner?" he smiled.

"Bring your own ribeye. Cait has got the rest."

Dave's smile quickly faded from his face. He knew something was off. "What's going on Aaron?"

"Cait and I could use your wise counsel."

"I'll be there."

Dave came in the garage door around four with three bottles of beer, his ribeye and Max flying past him to get loves from Cait and Aaron. "Where are the boys?" Dave asked as Cait and Aaron loved up Max, accepting a beer from Dave.

"They're playing video games," Cait said.

"So the three of us can talk in private," Aaron said as Max sped off for the steps to join the boys and Bella.

Dave looked at the couple that he loved more than his own life. "What's going on?" Cait and Aaron told him everything. Dave shook his head at the news and then looked at Cait. "He never cried?"

Cait shook her head. "The news affected Jack more than Tate."

Dave looked at Cait. "Give me your read Doctor. Not the MD one."

Cait looked at him. "Aaron and I have noticed something from day one. If, and I mean if, Tate talks about his parents, that's what he calls them."

"We have never heard him call them mom and dad," Aaron said.

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Never," Cait said.

Dave looked at the couple. "And he's so at home here with you two and Jack?" Aaron nodded.

"And he fits right in with the boys and their ladies when they are here as well. The four of them love him as much as we do," Cait said.

Dave looked at them again. "You two going to do something about that?"

"You think we're nuts?" Cait asked.

Dave smiled. "I think you two have the capacity to unconditionally love another child without hesitation. You've proved that before." He bored his most serious look at them. "Are you two ready for that possible fight?" he asked, pointing a finger at them. "Because with their job alone," he said, waving his finger around like usual, "which has made them a boat load of money, along with Teddy's family background, you two are going to battle some big time bucks with lawyers that will protect that." Dave looked at them and smiled. "You know I'll help."

Aaron shook his head. "While we appreciate that Dave, we're not asking you for that."

"Dave, just answer our question," Cait said. Dave looked at her. "Are we nuts?"

Dave took a drink of his beer, shook his head and looked at Cait and Aaron. "If you want that kid to have a home, where he's loved by parents that he can call mom and dad that he can love back? Hell no. Fight for him."

-00CM00-

Two weeks later, Cait and Aaron welcomed Theodore Emerson Sr. into their home. "Please come in Mr. Emerson," Aaron smiled, welcoming him in the front door, shaking his hand.

"Thank you for having me. And please, call me Ted," he said, as Aaron took his coat.

"Pleased to meet you Ted," Cait smiled, shaking his hand. "Make yourself at home," she said ushering him into the Great Room. "Would you like a drink?"

Emerson noticed Cait and Aaron's beer bottles on the kitchen counter. "I'll have one of those if you don't mind," he smiled with a point.

Aaron went to the garage to get another beer. Bella wandered in. Cait smiled. "That's Bella," she smiled.

"Hi Bella," he smiled, giving her a pet. Emerson looked around. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, nodding at the lunch counter. "I know you're cooking dinner and I'd like to talk casually with you and Aaron."

"We don't mind at all," Cait smiled.

Ted sat down in one of the chairs, smiling at the beer Aaron handed him. "Where are Tate and Jack?" he asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"They're having a big brother night at our oldest son's home with his wife," Aaron smiled.

"Matt, the soon to be law school grad," Emerson smiled. Cait and Aaron looked at him. He smiled. "I'm not here to raise hell with you two. Or your family. I've had my staff do the research. I'm only here to do the right thing for my grandson." He looked at Cait and Aaron. "And that isn't my home in the Hamptons, especially the past six years after my wife passed." He looked at his hands. "I wasn't much of a father to Teddy. But I was damn proud of the man he became after he graduated from the Naval Academy." He looked at Cait and Aaron. They looked at each other.

Emerson smiled. "Teddy was a wonderful Naval officer. And met Jasmine, the love of his life in the Philippines. Teddy had a good eye for women, and treated all of them as the gentleman my wife reared him to be. But when he met Jasmine when she was a college student, it was lights out," he smiled. "He finished out his last three years of commission requirements while getting Jasmine to the States to get her college degree, and then went to Harvard Business School. She graduated a year behind Teddy at the same school. Of course, her family disowned her for marrying an American. She was seeing her sister for the first time in almost twenty years at that bazaar."

He looked at Cait and Aaron. "They had no business bringing a child into their lives," he said, shaking his head. "They were both Type A personalities and totally driven to succeed. And honestly, Tate was an oops in their world. But Jasmine, being Filipino and Catholic, wouldn't get an abortion."

He looked at Cait and Aaron. "I think you two can figure out the rest." He took another drink of his beer and shook his head. "I'm seventy-four and Tate would have the same life with nannies taking care of him again because I can't do it. Hell, I wasn't a good father. How do I handle a nearly fourteen year-old grandson?" He looked at Cait and Aaron. "But I want to be a good grandfather. For Teddy and Jackie. I owe them that." He looked at them. "Jasmine's American name," he sadly smiled.

He looked at Cait and Aaron. "How much will it cost me for you two to take Tate?"

Cait and Aaron looked at each other. "A signature," Aaron said.

"After a family meeting," Cait added. "That will take five minutes," she smiled. "And Ted, we understand that will involve some lawyers. Can Aaron and I just talk to you about your grandson right now?"

Emerson looked at them. "He's never mourned the loss of his parents," Cait said.

"Jack lost his birth mother, my first wife, in a violent crime. He took their deaths harder than Tate," Aaron said.

Ted Emerson shook his head. "They weren't much in a way parents to Tate. When they discovered his disability, it got worse. I pounded their asses about that more than once." He looked at Cait and Aaron. "You two have done more for my grandson to get past that disability than his own parents. That's why I want Tate to get that chance. He's happy here. He has a family. I want my grandson to have that."

"Thank you for that," Cait smiled. "But at some point in time, Tate needs to mourn their loss."

Emerson looked at them. "There wasn't much left of the two of them. They were right next to the bomb." He swallowed and took a few seconds. "Because Jackie's sister was involved, the family wanted them all to be buried together. I agreed. I'm not much of a church going man. I don't need the monument." He looked at the couple. "I'm hoping that we can work out the finances without any problems."

Aaron looked at him. "I'm a lawyer as well. What is Tate's will be Tate's. We have no issue with that."

Emerson looked at the couple. "I know you two have some wealth as well. That will be respected. That's yours."

Aaron looked at him. "We will need one favor."

"Name it," Emerson said.

Aaron slightly smiled at him. "Our oldest son is in his final semester of law school."

Emerson smiled. "The one with which covers families, finances and wills. I damn near failed that one." Aaron smiled at him. "Have Matt write the agreement. It should be straight up with no problems on either side," he said, looking at the couple. Aaron and Cait smiled. "Then have him forward his paper to me before his law professor. I'll help him fine tune it and get an 'A'." He looked at Cait and Aaron. "I give you my word I will not screw you. I just want what's best for my grandson. And your family."

Aaron smiled. "We appreciate that. We love your grandson."

"On one condition," Cait said. Emerson looked at her. "He will still need you in his life," she smiled. "You are his only blood family."

"Thank you Cait," Ted Emerson smiled. "I appreciate that."

-00CM00-

Cait and Aaron summoned their older sons and their ladies to the home the next day. _Family meeting_ the group text read. _Don't be late_.

Matt, Lauren, Mike and Andi filtered into the home. Jack came downstairs and joined them, loving the time with his big brothers. "Where's TaterTot?" Matt asked.

"Spending some time with his grandfather," Cait said.

Aaron laid out to their sons and daughters what was happening. "This is a family meeting. You all have a say. This is a family vote."

Mike looked at Aaron. "So you just want us to accept another brother?" he seriously said.

"That turned out like shit the last time," Matt snarked. The brothers looked at each other with their bullshit smiles.

"That was good guys," Jack smiled.

Cait looked at Matt and evilly smiled. "Damn Matt, I think you're in trouble," Mike said.

Aaron looked at Matt. "You've got a legal financial agreement to write." Matt looked at him. "Covering the finances between our family and Tate's family that is mutually agreeable. For your law class. That Tate's family lawyer will look over along with his grandfather." Aaron smiled at Matt. "Tate's grandfather graduated from the same law school that your professor did who is teaching the class."

Mike looked at Matt. "Ooo just get another damn break bro." Lauren and Andi shook their heads at Cait.

"You just got assigned to the Quantico lab after completing the FBI Academy." Matt sniped back. Mike smiled back at him. "How many times have you mooched lunch off mom, dad or Uncle Dave?"

Cait whistled to stop the impending war. Jack didn't hide his laughter. "You two both have skated how many times?" Cait challenged.

"You can't count that," Jack snarked.

"Shut up you," Matt and Mike growled back at him. Jack laughed more along with Andi and Lauren.

Aaron gave his sons the Hotchner glare to get them back on point to the family meeting.

Mike looked at Aaron. "This is for real dad?"

"As real as it gets Michael," Aaron retorted.

Mike shook his head. "I hope when Andi and I become parents we're half as good as you and mom," he smiled.

"We're in," Matt said, as Lauren smiled. "Tate needs a home. And parents that will love him." He looked at his parents. "Tate will have brothers and sisters that feel the same."

"Amen," Jack added.

-00CM00-

The Saturday before Mother's Day was the Hotchner family usual tradition. The older boys were there with their ladies to cook breakfast. Lauren and Andi did the clean up after Matt and Mike cooked. Matt and Mike went outside to do the spring clean up around the patio.

Aaron, Cait, Jack and Tate headed to Cait's favorite garden center to pick up the hanging baskets she had pre-ordered for the patio area, using Matt's pick-up truck. The order also included the flowers she wanted to plant in the large pots around the patio.

Johnny, the garden center's greeter was waiting for them. Jack looked at Tate. "Johnny has Downs and likes to give out hugs. He's a super guy," Jack smiled. "Everyone loves him."

Tate smiled at Jack. "What's wrong with a hug?" he winked.

After giving Aaron, Cait and Jack a hug, Johnny looked at Tate. "Hi Johnny, I'm Tate."

"My brother," Jack smiled.

"Welcome to the family," Johnny smiled, hugging Tate. He looked at Cait. "We've got your order all ready," Johnny said. "You know where to go right?" he smiled at Aaron.

"Yes, I do Johnny," Aaron smiled. He looked at Cait. "You and the boys do your thing while I get the order."

"Thanks Aaron," Cait smiled. She got the boys into the huge enclosed building of plants to be bought.

Tate looked at her. "You're buying more?"

Jack looked at him. "I am. I always get a potted plant for my real mother for tomorrow to take to her."

"Take where?" Tate asked.

"Her grave," Jack said matter-of-factly. "She is still alive in my heart. And tomorrow is Mother's Day. I want her to know I still love her. And don't forget her."

Cait looked at Tate as Jack wandered around a bit. Jack smiled at Cait. "Found them," pointing at the pots of pink azaleas. Cait helped him select the best one of the group. Jack pulled it out.

She looked at Tate. "Would you like to get something Tate?" He looked at her. "You can if you want."

Tate looked at the next section of azaleas. "She always liked the color purple," he softly smiled. "She said it reminded her of her home growing up." Cait hunted through to find the best one for Tate and pointed. Tate gently lifted it up and pulled it to his chest.

When they got home, Matt and Mike helped Aaron get the hanging baskets up while Jack and Tate unloaded the cardboard flats of young flowers that Cait would plant that afternoon. The older kids took off. Jack helped Aaron around the yard, doing more clean up with Bella enjoying the afternoon in the sunshine with them. Tate quietly helped Cait plant her flowers. "You OK pal?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," Tate said. "I've never done this before. And I'm enjoying it," he smiled. "It's relaxing."

Cait smiled at him, nudging his shoulder. "Yeah, it sorta is. I like getting dirt underneath my fingernails."

"Really?" Tate asked.

Cait smiled. "I grew up on working ranch in northern California. I was more happy in a saddle on a horse than going to tea parties."

Tate smiled. "Tell me about the ranch."

The two boys were upstairs later that evening in their den. Jack was watching YouTube videos on his tablet while Tate was reading a book on his. Tate looked at Jack. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Jack said.

"You're going to take your azalea to your mom's grave tomorrow?"

Jack gave Tate his half smile. "Honestly, I'm taking it to her." He looked at Tate. "You want to take yours there too? For your mom? I know my mom wouldn't mind." He smiled at Tate. "She'd be honored."

"Really?" Tate asked. "You'd share that?"

"Really," Jack said. "It's not about sharing. It's about showing her love. And that I don't forget her. My mom would be proud of me doing that."

Cait and Aaron, coming up the steps to chase the boys into the shower, overheard the conversation. They stopped on the steps and looked at each other.

The next morning after church, the entire family made their way to Haley's grave. Walking up to the site, Jack smiled. "Uncle Dave has been here." There was a single white rose laid across Haley's headstone.

Tate looked at Cait. "A white rose says I miss you," Cait whispered. Aaron laid a red rose down next to the white one as Matt had his arm around Lauren with Mike doing the same with Andi.

Jack set down his azalea next to the large Hotchner name plot stone. "Happy Mother's Day mom," he said. "I love you."

Cait rubbed his head. "Thank you Haley. Happy Mother's Day." The family shared a few minutes in silence.

Tate quietly walked off and set down his azalea a bit away and to the side of the plot stone. He shut his eyes for a few seconds and then rejoined the family.

-00CM00-

The Sunday of Memorial Day weekend, the entire family made the same trek. Matt carried the large ceramic planter of geraniums and other summer flowers Cait had planted and put it in the flowerpot holder next to Haley's headstone as Aaron, Cait, Jack and Tate walked up to the gravesite.

Mike walked up carrying a second planter, with the same flowers. He put it in an identical flowerpot holder the site had. It was then that Tate noticed a similar headstone like Haley's only smaller. It was off to the side of the plot where he had put his azalea two weeks ago.

_In loving memory of Ted and Jackie Emerson_ the headstone read. An etching of a beautiful rose was below their names. Next to the stone was a small iron post stuck in the ground with the round American Legion symbol at the top. It held a small American flag honoring Teddy's service to his country. Tate shook his head and then buried it into Cait's chest. "I do miss them," he cried. Aaron wrapped his arm around Cait and rubbed Tate's back. Lauren and Andi wiped tears with an arm around each other. Matt and Mike each put an arm around Jack. John, Hannah and Jessica Brooks joined the scene, hugging Tate as well.

"You are good brother," Matt smiled at Jack, rubbing his back.

"So are mom and dad," he said. Tate looked at Cait and Aaron, wiping tears. "And I'm sure they've all met in heaven by now," Jack smiled. "I just hope mom doesn't tell them too many embarrassing stories about me."

"Beans and Mudg have got your back bro," Mike smiled.

Tate looked at Jack, wiping away another tear. "You didn't have to share this."

"Yeah, I did," Jack said. "You're my brother." John and Hannah proudly smiled at their grandsons.

**###**

**A/N: If I have to write Jack growing up, I'll do it right. He's a Hotchner. And now Cait's son. That will always remember and honor Haley. Like the rest of his family.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In my original **_**Family**_** story, I never named or described the family court judge that presided over Jack, Matt and Mike's adoption. I decided to run with that a bit.**

**I'm an **_**Law and Order**_** fan as well. Before Thomas Gibson came along, there was Sam Waterston in my world.**

**All rights to the Jack McCoy character belong to the talented writers of **_**Law and Order**_** and Wolf Films.**

**Final, final on the tissue alert. For happy tears.**

Chapter 5

It was a beautiful and sunny June afternoon as the Hotchner family, all of them, along with Ted Emerson stewed in the halls of the Family Services section of the Prince William County courthouse.

Tate enjoyed having time with his grandfather, updating Emerson on the latest things in his life. Ted smiled. "I loved having the time with all of your family, Uncle Dave and the team for the Memorial Day picnic," his grandfather smiled back. "That is a crew that likes to have fun," he smiled at Tate and then the Hotchner family.

"Sometimes too much," Mike said, shaking his head.

"Advil time the next morning Mike?" Matt snarked.

"Shuddup Matt," Mike sniped back. The group all laughed.

"Where is Uncle Dave?" Emerson asked.

"Being the boss of my team," Aaron said.

"God help us all," Cait added. Ted laughed. The younger boys wandered off to work off their nervousness. Cait smiled at Ted. He nodded his acceptance with a smile.

Aaron looked at Matt. "How's it going with CeCe?"

Matt shook his head with a smile. "She's passionate and unrelenting. I try my first case next Tuesday." Aaron looked at him. "It's a slam dunk dad. I got it," he smiled. "And I know I'm going to learn a lot from her."

Cait looked at Lauren. "I'm pretty sure I locked up a teaching job with the Roanoke School District," she smiled. "And we're finally all moved into our townhome. I'm not digging things out of boxes." Andi pointed at her with a smile.

Ted Emerson looked at Matt. "You're a federal prosecutor now?"

Matt smiled. "Step one to joining the Bureau."

Ted smiled. "Just like dad."

"Yup," Matt smiled. Cait smiled at Aaron.

Tate and Jack were off on another bench playing games on their iPods. Ted Emerson looked at Cait. "Welcome to the twenty-first century. They're gadget kids, keeping up with the rest of their friends." She looked at Ted and then Aaron. "We just patrol it tighter than other parents."

Ted Emerson looked at them. "Parents? Or FBI Agents?"

"Parents," Cait and Aaron said together.

"Why I'm here," Ted smiled.

Tate looked at Jack. "I gotta whiz again."

Jack smiled, taking his iPod. "Been there, done that." Tate blew into the restroom across the hall from where they were sitting. Aaron shook his head at Cait.

Ten minutes later, a law clerk came out. "His honor will see you now," she said.

The group started to walk in. Jack came through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. "Bro, what the…" Mike said, following him.

Jack nodded at the judge rising from his chair behind his desk. "I'm in trouble walking in the door," he whispered.

The Honorable Family Court Judge Jack McCoy smiled at the family coming in. "It's OK Jack. I think you've grown up on me."

Tate looked at Jack. "He's the judge that made me part of this family," Jack whispered.

McCoy smiled. "When I get you all out the door, I sign my retirement papers." He looked at the assembled group. "And when I saw this case on the docket, I wanted this one to be my last," he smiled.

"You got way cool your Honor," Jack said, giving him his smile that could melt icebergs.

"So have you dude," Judge McCoy smiled, sharing a hand slap with Jack. McCoy waved Tate, Aaron and Cait into the three seats in front of his desk. Judge McCoy sat down. He looked at Jack. "I'm about to get official. Zip it."

"I've got the muzzle on Your Honor," Matt smiled.

"Congratulations on graduating from law school Matt," McCoy smiled.

"Thank you Your Honor," Matt smiled back.

"First off, I want to start with you Mr. Emerson," McCoy said, looking at him. "I've read your interview with the social service worker. You told Ms. Adderly you knew you had to make a wise and loving decision about the welfare of your grandson. You did sir," McCoy said, looking at him.

McCoy looked at Cait and Aaron. "I read the interviews that Ms. Adderly had with you two. And your entire family including your wonderful addition of daughters." Aaron and Cait smiled. Matt and Mike smiled at their ladies. "Along with the inspection of your home. Gee, it was all a total surprise," McCoy snarked, winking at Jack.

"Time for me to get serious," McCoy said, looking at Tate. "I also read your interview with Ms. Adderly. One thing stands out from that interview. She stated that she told you that if you wanted to add anything to your statement, she wanted you to email her. You did. Twice."

He looked at the family. "It was two emails that outlined a visit to Haley's gravesite." He looked at Tate. "And how much it meant to you." McCoy smiled, looking at Tate. "That really moved me. Especially the last one. Because Mrs. Hotchner was honest enough to admit in her interview that you needed to grieve your parents. Which you had not done when she was interviewed." He smiled. "By your email to Ms. Adderly, you have done that." He looked at Tate. "That's how wonderful this family is son," he smiled. Matt, Lauren, Mike and Andi shared smiles.

"Furthermore, while you want to join this family, it's a testament to you that you want to keep your surname. To honor your parents and your grandfather. You should be very proud of that Tate."

"Thank you Your Honor," Tate said. Ted Emerson proudly smiled as well.

McCoy looked at Cait and Aaron. "You've prepped him better than the last one."

"With all due respect Your Honor," Jack growled, "I was four back then."

Tate swiveled in his chair and looked at Jack. "You were that bad bro?"

"No bro. I just wanted to get things done. I didn't buy into all this juris prudence mumbo jumbo back then and got impatient." He looked at McCoy. "With all due respect to you Your Honor."

McCoy roared with laughter. "Nailed it Jack," he smiled, pointing at him. The rest laughed as well. "So let's get this done." He looked at Emerson. "This is where you sign off on letting Aaron and Caitlyn Hotchner adopt Tate and raise your grandson as their own. With all rights as his parents. And you have the right to walk away if you have any doubts…."

Ted Emerson shook his head. "I want what is best for my grandson. I know it is with this family. And I know I will be welcome in their lives to spend time with my grandson." Ted Emerson signed the papers.

McCoy looked at Cait and Aaron for a few seconds, then shook his head. "Just sign the damn papers." Matt, Lauren, Mike, Andi and Jack all softly laughed. Aaron and Cait rose out of their chairs and signed the documents.

Tate got out of his chair and looked at Cait. "Happy Birthday mom," he smiled, hugging her.

"I just got the best birthday present possible," she said, hugging Tate kissing the top of his head.

"Yes you did Doc," Aaron said, putting his arms around the two of them.

McCoy looked at the rest of the family. "I like retiring like this," adding his signature making the adoption legal.

The family walked out of the courthouse. "Where we going to eat for mom's birthday?" Mike asked. Everyone threw out suggestions.

Aaron whistled and looked at Ted Emerson. "You're welcome to join us."

Emerson smiled. "I've got to get back home to dealing with my businesses." He pulled Tate into his arms. "I'm a part of this my grandson."

"I know grandpa," Tate smiled, hugging him. "Thanksgiving is pretty awesome at home. I know you'll always be welcomed."

"Yes you will," Cait smiled. "And no will not be an acceptable answer."

"I won't miss it," Emerson smiled. He pulled Tate into a hug. "Enjoy finally having a family my grandson."

"Thank you grandpa. I love you too."

After sharing good-byes with the rest of the Hotchner family, Emerson moved off to his town car waiting with his driver.

"So seriously," Jack said. "Where are we celebrating mom's birthday and Tate?"

Cait smiled at Andi. "I love you. Sushi is a no go in my world."

More suggestions poured out. Aaron smiled at Cait and whistled. "The Outback. Burgers and fries for the boys. Seafood and steaks for the over grown ones."

Mike looked at Matt. "You think the eight of us can polish off a Bloomin' Onion?"

"Piece of cake," Matt smiled.

-00CM00-

The last Saturday in June, Jack and Tate were standing by the window of the gate area at Reagan International, watching the planes takeoff. Cait and Aaron were getting the four of them checked in for their flight to Sacramento via Denver. "I've never flown before," Tate admitted to Jack.

"Really? How did you get to your grandpa's when you visited?"

"We always took the train," Tate said. "And I can't believe we're going to the ranch."

Jack smiled. "We go every year. You're gonna love it."

Checking Cait and Aaron's ID's, the gate attendant looked at them. "Who is the other boy traveling with your family?"

"Our son," Aaron said.

"He has a different last name sir." Cait pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Aaron.

"This is a notarized letter authenticating his adoption," Aaron said, pulling out the letter from Judge McCoy.

The agent looked at the letter. "Thank you Mr. Hotchner," the gate agent smiled. "We just have to double check due to family custodial issues."

"I completely understand," Aaron smiled back, taking the letter back, handing it to Cait.

"Just an FYI," Cait said to the gate agent. "And I know it's way above your pay grade." The agent smiled. "His name is officially Tate Emerson-Hotchner. The online system doesn't allow that entry."

"And that's not the first time I've heard that," the agent said. "I'll pass it up the food chain. Again." She handed Cait their boarding passes. "Enjoy your flight," she smiled.

"Thank you," Cait smiled back.

"She's thorough," Aaron smiled at Cait as they walked away.

"Thank goodness. And we both know the reason why."

"Yes Doc, we do."

Cait looked at the boarding passes walking away from the counter. "Damnit Dave," she softly growled.

"Doc?"

Cait showed him the boarding passes. "He upgraded us to first class."

Aaron smiled. "And that's a bad thing?"

"He's spending money on us. Again."

"Doc relax," Aaron said, putting his arm around her waist. "We're the family he gets to spend money on. I don't want it all the time. But I get that he wants to do things like this now and then."

Cait stopped and looked at him. "Have you turned to the dark side of the Force?"

Aaron laughed. "No Doc," he smiled, kissing her, "The four of us are going to enjoy flying first class." He winked at her. "You don't think Jack and Tate will text Matt and Mike about this?"

Cait smiled. "You're good."

"My dark side may have just come out for a second," Aaron smiled. Cait laughed as they got to the boys.

The gate agent made an announcement. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. We are beginning pre-boarding for flight 927 to Denver International at Gate 23. At this time, we welcome aboard all active military personnel, our first class passengers and families flying with small children."

Aaron looked at the boys. "That's us," he smiled. "Let's get in line."

"Dad?" Jack asked.

"We're in first class. Let's go guys."

Jack and Tate looked at him. "Really dad?" Tate asked.

Aaron smiled at Tate. "Maybe a present from Uncle Dave for your first flight."

Moving to get in line, a young woman wearing a Navy uniform approached the line. Jack and Tate stopped. "After you Ensign," Jack smiled.

"Thank you for your service," Tate added with his smile.

The Ensign smiled at the boys and then Cait and Aaron. "Thank you."

"I'll echo Tate," Cait smiled. "Thank you for your service."

"We appreciate it," Aaron smiled.

"Thank you all," the Ensign smiled.

-00CM00-

After nearly seven hours of flying, with an hour and half layover in Denver, plus the hour and half to get their rental car and drive to Stockton, Cait smiled at Aaron as he pulled off the state road onto the long driveway leading Maggie and Jarrod's home. Yet, with the time change from east coast to west coast, it was just past seven in the evening.

"Thank god," Jack groaned. "My butt is numb."

Tate looked at Jack. "Grandma and grandpa have a swimming pool?"

"Yup," Jack smiled. "And we're going to give it a work out tonight."

"I'm in," Tate smiled.

Aaron made the turn into the driveway of the home. Hanging from the eaves above the garage was a big sign. _Welcome to your western home TaterTot!_

Tate just shook his head with his big smile, looking at Jack. "Welcome home bro," Jack smiled.

Aaron barely had the rental car parked when Jack and Tate blew out the back doors. Bernie, short for Bernice, Maggie and Jarrod's chocolate lab flew out the garage door to greet them. She licked two boys faces clean as Maggie and Jarrod came out the door along with Jake and Stephanie.

"Welcome home guys," Maggie smiled, hugging them both. "How was the trip?"

"Long," Jack said.

"But the first class over-sized Lunchable between DC and Denver was a plus," Tate snarked. Jack pointed at him with a smile.

"Not already Catie," Jarrod said, hugging the boys.

"Ooo yeah," Cait said, rolling her eyes, hugging Maggie as Jake introduced Stephanie to Aaron.

The boys got to Jake as Aaron hugged Maggie and greeted Jarrod. He introduced them to Steph. "Thanks for the sign," Tate smiled at Jake.

"TaterTot," Jake smiled. "I volunteer with a group of physically challenged kids three times a week. Steph and I blocked out the letters on the sign. They colored it as part of their therapy."

"Most awesome," Tate smiled. "Thank you both." Aaron and Jarrod were pulling luggage out of the trunk of the rental. Jack pointed out the open back garage door at the pool.

Jake shook his head, smiling. "Go."

Jack and Tate grabbed their bags, flying into the house.

Cait hugged Stephanie. "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise Cait. I'm not seventeen and you're not a single mother."

Cait looked at her. "We've both been blessed."

Jake carried in Cait and Aaron's bag into the home. "Who wants a beer?" he said, setting the bag down by the steps.

"Me," Aaron smiled. Jake handed him one from the fridge, taking off the bottle cap. He looked at Cait.

"You know better after this long day," Cait smiled. Bernie nuzzled up to Cait. "You being a better girl now that you aren't a puppy like last summer?" Cait smiled, loving up the lab, taking a drink of her beer.

"Your mom wanted another dog around the house," Jarrod said, shaking his head.

"And who does she snuggle up with in the afternoon to take a nap?" Cait fired back.

"Welcome home my daughter," Maggie smiled.

Jake winked at Steph. "And some things never change."

Jack and Tate came flying down the steps in their swimsuits. "Jack!" Cait bellowed.

"They're on the dresser mom," Jack shouted back as he and Tate jumped into the pool.

Steph looked at Cait with a question. "His cochlear implants." Steph looked at her more. "Michael did it once on me. To the tune of three thousand dollars back then."

Jarrod looked at Cait and Aaron. "How's it going?"

Aaron smiled. "They're brothers and the same age. They have their moments, which we expected."

"Round two for you Cait," Jake said.

Cait looked at her brother. "I've got back-up this time," she smiled, rubbing Aaron's back.

"And they know better than to throw punches," Aaron smiled.

Jake looked at Steph and pointed at Aaron. "The Hotchner glare is known to melt steel." Cait smiled. "I wouldn't want to take his ass chewing."

"And our youngest sons know that," Cait smiled with a wink, taking another drink of her beer.

Maggie looked at Cait. "So they'll be OK sharing a room and bed together."

"They better," Aaron growled. Jake pointed at him to Steph. Steph laughed.

Twenty minutes later, Cait and Aaron were in the pool with their sons.

After their frolic in the pool, the Hotchner family crashed. Jake looked at his parents. "That's a bitch of a travel day we've been through as well."

"You're right," Maggie smiled, rubbing Jarrod's shoulder that headed for the steps.

Jake smiled at his mother. "Grandpa riding with his grandsons tomorrow morning?"

"You know it," Maggie smiled back. "Good night you two," she said, hugging Jake and Steph.

**###**

**A/N: CeCe is CeCe Hillenbrand that was a character in the CM episode **_**Tabula Rasa**_**. All you TG fans should remember that for the butt kicking Hotch did in the courtroom scene.**

**Outback Steakhouse is a US franchise restaurant, trading on an Australian theme. Their signature appetizer is a Bloomin' Onion. They take a whole onion, slice it to make it open up at the top while still keeping the onion intact at the bottom. They batter it and then deep-fry it. It's served with a special sauce. *whispers* It's ketchup, ranch dressing and seasoned salt mixed together. And yes, it's big enough that it would serve eight people. It is the bomb of appetizers.**

**A Lunchable is a US deli item that has pre-packaged meat, cheese and crackers. I love the turkey and cheddar one. For my international readers that need a visual, I send you to Google. And yes, first class US airline food is getting that cheap. Not that I would know; but dad complained about his last flight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *points* You know where the supply is.**

**Trust me. **

Chapter 6

Jarrod heard the boys giggling in bed together. He got up, pulled on his bathrobe and headed down the hall, opening the door. "Who's riding with me this morning?" Jarrod said and signed.

_Me_ Jack signed.

_Me too_ Tate signed back.

_Then get dressed_ Jarrod signed. The boys tumbled out of their bed.

Maggie had a box of doughnuts on the kitchen counter for the boys, knowing they'd be hungry with their eating schedule and dealing with the time change yesterday. They each powered down two along with a glass of milk. Jarrod had one of his own with his morning cup of coffee the time set maker had brewed. And like always, Maggie had a pair of broken in cowboy boots waiting for both the boys. "Grandma barters with the other grandmas at bridge club," Jarrod winked. The boys giggled.

Jarrod got the boys in his pick-up and headed towards the stables. "Wow," Tate said, looking over the expanse of the Barkley ranch.

"This doesn't get old," Jack said, looking around. Jarrod shook his head at how much Jack had grown up since his first visit to the ranch. He pulled up to the stable and parked the truck. His brother Heath was there to greet the boys.

"Hi guys," Heath smiled, hugging them both. "Welcome to the ranch Tate," he said.

"Thanks Uncle Heath," Tate smiled. Haley, already saddled, nickered at Jack.

Nick Barkley rumbled out of the stable. Tate looked at Jack and then back at Nick. While Jack had filled Tate in on all the players at the ranch, he had purposely left out one. Jack looked at his grandpa and winked with his small smile. _That will work on the ladies in another couple of years Jack_ Jarrod smiled to himself.

"So you're the new kid," Nick nearly growled at Tate.

"Yes sir," Tate barely got out.

Nick smiled, pulling Tate into a bear hug. "Welcome to the ranch TaterTot."

"Tate," Jarrod smiled, "this is my gruff, hard-charging brother Nick."

"Hi Uncle Nick," Tate smiled.

"Who's a marshmallow on the inside," Jack said.

Nick put Tate down and grabbed Jack. "Says who?" Nick smiled, pulling Jack into his arms for a hug. "Good to see you again Jackster."

"You too Uncle Nick," Jack said, hugging him.

Nick put Jack down and looked at Tate. "Rumor has it you've got a birthday coming up."

"Yeah, it's Friday," Tate smiled.

Nick rubbed his shoulder. "Your grandpa sent you an early birthday present," he smiled.

Miguel, the stable foreman, led a horse out of the stable. "Charlie?" Tate said. Charlie nickered at him, bobbing his head.

Jack looked at the Barkley brothers who were smiling. Jarrod rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Your brother has been on a horse more than once when he visited his grandpa."

"Mary Elizabeth taught me how to ride," Tate said, walking up to Charlie. "It was my favorite two weeks of summer," he said, rubbing down Charlie's nose. Charlie nuzzled his nose into Tate's chest.

Heath looked at Tate. "Why no east coast English saddle, especially with an Irish nanny?"

Tate smiled. "I wanted to be a cowboy."

Heath smiled. "We can arrange that around here."

"Too cool," Jack smiled. "Tate, this is Miguel. He takes care of the horses."

"Hi Miguel," Tate smiled. "Can I take him?"

Miguel smiled at Tate, handing him Charlie's reins. "Welcome to the ranch Tate," Miguel smiled.

"Gracias Miguel," Tate smiled. Heath opened the gate to the fence. Jarrod and Jack walked in followed by Tate leading Charlie.

Jack looked at the horse saddled for Jarrod. He looked at Nick. "Blackie Uncle Nick?"

"Sorry Jack, he didn't make it through the winter. Equine flu took him." Jack and Tate softly shook their heads.

"So who's the new guy?" Jack asked.

"That's Mac," Miguel smiled, "One of Blackie's colts."

"Awesome Miguel," Tate smiled. The boys climbed up in their saddles. Heath and Nick got the stirrups adjusted for the growing boys as Jarrod mounted up on Mac.

"Let's go guys," Jarrod said. "Just don't ride my butt into the ground." The boys laughed, getting the horses to slowly canter towards the cattle range. Another ranch hand opened the gate of the corral at the other end to the range.

They three rode together up the slope, walking the horses keeping an eye out for gopher holes. They got to the plateau where the cattle were grazing. Tate just shook his head. "This is beautiful," he said looking around. Jack took in the scene as well.

Jack smiled at him. "And now we can ride." He looked at Jarrod. "Meet you at the woods grandpa," he said, giving Haley a nudge. She took off running. Tate spurred Charlie to do the same.

Three hours later, Jarrod and the boys walked into the kitchen. Cait was frying sausages as Maggie was stirring up pancake batter. Cait smiled at them. "How was Miner's Falls?"

"Beautiful," Tate smiled.

"Just like always," Jack added with his smile as Cait and Maggie hugged the boys.

"And Charlie?" Aaron smiled, pulling Tate into a hug.

"That was so special dad," Tate smiled, putting his arms around Aaron.

Aaron handled Tate his cellphone. "Hello? Grandpa?" Tate smiled taking the phone.

-00CM00-

The next three days, the boys had a wonderful time. Tuesday, they spent the day with Cait and Aaron exploring more of the ranch on horseback. Cait had done some exploring using Google Earth before they had left and had found another beautiful, quiet corner of the family property. The four of them had a family day together.

Wednesday was Jarrod taking the boys to Miner's Falls and then swim time with some cousins. Aaron and Jake did their usual golfing with Adam and Luke. Cait and Maggie had a shopping day.

Maggie, Jarrod, Cait and Aaron were enjoying the patio around the pool after dinner Wednesday night. Jake and Steph were out looking at a house to buy. Jack and Tate were watching one of Jarrod's old movies he had DVR'd off the TCM channel. The boys heard a commotion outside. Jack zipped to the patio door. "Dad," he whispered in protective mode as Tate paused the movie.

"Wait for it Jack," Aaron smiled.

"Mom," Matt bellowed.

"Gee he's married, moved away and I still get that," Cait snarked, rolling her eyes shaking her head. Maggie and Jarrod laughed.

"I love being here but I hate that damn trip," Mike added.

"The gangs' all here mom," Aaron smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yippee," Cait growled.

Maggie walked into the house. "Hi guys," she smiled. "The oven is warming to cook pizzas." Matt and Mike smiled at her, pulling beer bottles out of both front cargo shorts pockets they had swiped from Jarrod's beer fridge in the garage. They both cracked open the first one.

"Welcome home guys," Jarrod smiled, hugging Lauren and Andi.

Cait shook her head at Aaron, the two of them still sitting on the patio. "Let the fireworks begin," Aaron smiled, kissing her cheek.

Tate looked at his parents as they came into the house. "Didn't they just start jobs?"

Cait pulled Tate to her. "They have trust funds. They can take a few days off with both of them being federal employees. With the holiday tomorrow, the US government basically is shut down for the long holiday weekend."

Jack looked at this dad as Jake and Steph came in the door. "Why do I think grandpa's beer fridge is going to get a workout tonight?"

Aaron smiled. "Uncle Dave is very proud of you right now mini profiler." Tate laughed.

Jack looked around. "What about Uncle Dave?"

Andi smiled. "He's dog-sitting Bella at the cabin working on his latest book." She looked at the boys. "Yes, Max is there as well." Jack and Tate smiled.

The group settled and watched the end of _The Guns of Navarone_ with the boys.

Jake, Matt and Mike had a long night with Jake pulling out the Captain Morgan bottle.

-00CM00-

The next morning was Independence Day. Not only for the US, but for Jack and Tate. Aaron drove them to the stables. "Be smart boys and be careful."

"We're just going to Miner's Falls dad," Tate smiled. "Piece of cake."

"And we'll text you when we get back," Jack added.

"Have fun," Aaron smiled.

When Aaron got back to the house, Cait looked at him. "Why do I want to call Garcia to track their cells' GPS?"

"Because you're a worry wart mom," Jarrod said, reading his paper, drinking his cup of coffee at the kitchen counter. Cait bored the Hotchner glare at him. "Caitie, relax," he said looking at her. "They're both experienced riders and smart kids. And they're only going to Miner's Falls. They'll be fine."

Cait looked at Maggie. "If he had boobs and had ever been pregnant, he would never say that."

Maggie and Aaron roared with laughter. Jarrod raised his coffee cup in a salute to his only daughter. "Love you dad," Aaron said, rubbing Jarrod's shoulder sitting down next to him at the kitchen counter. Maggie poured Aaron another cup of coffee.

"I don't know what's worse," Cait said. "Worrying about my two youngest or dealing with the two oldest hung-over ones."

"You wanted four," Jarrod snarked, reading his paper.

"Shuddup dad." Maggie and Aaron laughed more. Jarrod took another drink of his coffee.

-00CM00-

Uncle Nick smiled at Matt and Mike walking into the huge ranch Fourth of July party. He held up two bottles of cold beer to them, hugging them both. "It will kill you or cure you boys," he smiled.

The boys each took a beer and uncapped them. Mike raised his bottle to Matt. "For God, country and family."

"Salut," Matt said. They both took a drink.

Nick slapped their shoulders. "Congratulations boys on your careers. I'm proud of you," he smiled, pulling Lauren and then Andi into a hug.

"See you in October," Nick smiled at Andi, wagging a finger at her.

"You better get your ass there," Andi threw back.

Matt looked at Mike and smiled. "Well raised her Jedi to stand up to Uncle Nick."

Andi smiled. "Actually, Jack filled me in."

"If I hear marshmallow again…," Nick growled. The two couples laughed at him.

Jarrod and Maggie, along with their children and their significant others were enjoying a beer together. Cait felt someone softly poking her back. She turned. "Hi Dr. Barkley," the boy smiled. "Remember me?" Aaron turned to look as well.

"I could never forget you Joaquin," she smiled. "Look how grown up you are."

"Thanks to you," he smiled. Aaron and Cait greeted his parents standing behind him.

"I'm glad I could help," Cait smiled. "That's the fun part about being a doctor."

"That's why when I grow up, I'm gonna be an EMT. To help people like you helped me. I just got my advanced first aid badge in Scouts last month."

"Congratulations Joaquin," Aaron said, shaking his hand. Cait pulled him into a hug.

"Have a hot dog on me," she winked.

"I am," Joaquin smiled, moving off with his parents.

Aaron kissed her forehead. "That's a win Doc," he smiled.

Tom, Cait's oldest brother after her looked around at the group. He smiled at Aaron and then Cait. "I'll say it again. You finally got it right Cait with the husband."

"Yes I did," Cait smiled.

"Love ya sis," Tom smiled, kissing Cait's cheek.

The family enjoyed the wonderful food the huge buffet had to offer. "I'm stuffed," Tate said. He looked at Jack's plate and grabbed a tortilla chip off it, adding some beans and nacho cheese.

"I thought you were stuffed," Jack growled. Tate devoured it.

"I am now," Tate smiled. Jack took the last chip and powered in the last of the beans and cheese.

An hour later, Mike walked up to Cait. "How's your beer going down?" she smiled.

"Not as good as the food," he smiled. "But mom, where is Tate?"

"Mike?"

Mike smiled at her. "Tate texted me that you and dad had him pull off his implants before descending into Denver and Sacramento." Cait looked at him. "It's starting to get dark and the fireworks will be starting soon." Jarrod joined the conversation, reaching into his pocket. "Not yet grandpa," Mike smiled. "Fireworks can be hell too. I turn down my implants before they start. Why grandpa is at the ready," he smiled. He looked at Cait and Aaron, who had joined the conversation. "We row in the same boat," he smiled. Mike handed his beer bottle to Aaron and put his hands over his ears. Cait sent out her shrill whistle.

Jack and Tate came running up two minutes later. Jarrod handed them each a bottle of water he pulled from the ice-downed horse trough that held the beverages. "Thanks grandpa," the boys smiled, gulping down some water.

"What's up mom?" Jack asked.

"A tune-up," Cait smiled.

Mike looked at Tate. "I know what's coming bro. I need to turn down the volume on your implants. I'm going to do the same with mine." He looked at Jarrod. "Now grandpa," he smiled.

Jarrod pulled out his pocketknife, opening the blade that could serve as a small screwdriver. Mike gently pulled off Tate's implants and used Jarrod's knife to move the small screw that adjusted the volume. After doing Tate's, he pulled off his own, doing the same.

Putting his second one back on, the first salvo of fireworks went off as Mike handed the knife back to their grandpa. _I have your back brother_ Mike signed. Jarrod proudly rubbed Mike's shoulder.

_Thanks Mike _Tate signed back with a smile.

The family stood together, enjoying the amazing fireworks display.

_This is why we come out here over the Fourth_ Jack signed to Tate.

_I get it_ Tate smiled. Another salvo lit up the sky.

The next morning, the kitchen was a beehive of activity with packing up coolers and supplies. Jake ran them down to the stable for Miguel to get on Duke to get the big draft horse loaded. He came back to the family all up, plundering the breakfast buffet of hot and cold cereal, muffins, doughnuts, bagels and cream cheese, fruit and yogurt. "It's every person for themselves," Matt winked at Jake.

Tate looked at Jack. "What's going on?"

"Something special," Jack smiled as they both scooped down more of their breakfast.

The dozen riders, with Jake leading Duke made the trek to Mountain Lake. Getting close, Jack explained the significance to Tate. After lunch, Tate nudged Jack's arm. "Please help me." Jack got up and followed Tate to the lake. Lauren and Andi headed off to feed the horses the apple cores from lunch.

Tate started pulling up round, yet flat stones about five inches in diameter from the lake's shore. He started to lay them in a pattern in the grassy area a bit away from the lake. Jack, knowing his brother's design mind, started handing him more. The rest of the family quietly watched. Tate soon had a two-foot high pyramid built with the stones. He looked at Jack putting the final single stone on top. "In honor of Beans and Mudgie."

"Thanks bro," Jack smiled, putting his arm around Tate's shoulder, walking back to the picnic site.

"Thank you Tate," Cait smiled.

"Well done son," Aaron said. "Beans and Mudge love it."

"Mom," Tate said, showing her his hands, "they're cold."

"A testament to how cold that water is," Mike said. Cait took Tate's hands while Maggie took Jack's. Good ol' hand rubbing got the boys' hands warmed up.

The group headed to the falls that Jack had named in honor of his great-grandparents. "Welcome to Tom and Victoria Falls," he smiled at Tate.

"Wow," was all Tate got out.

"That is amazing," Andi smiled, taking a picture.

"Family group picture for your mom's Christmas card," Maggie smiled.

Jarrod looked over her shoulder at the end result. "Front page Caitie," he winked at her. He then looked at the group. "Cait found a short cut to get back down to the ranch quicker than going down a steep hill with rookie riders."

"Mom?" Matt asked.

"Garcia goes to panda pictures when helping the team with tough things." Matt smiled. "I do Google Earth."

"Whatever works," Matt smiled.

"It's a better trail," Jarrod said.

"One I think was originally forged by the Native Americans who used to live around here."

"That's cool," Jack said. He looked at Tate. "Report for history class this fall." Tate nodded.

"Listen up," Jarrod said. "There is one pitfall. And why Aaron, Jake and I all have rifles with us. We're going to pass through a rocky part with high ground rock crags around the trail. Everyone keep your eyes open to the side you're riding on. They aren't your friendly house cats." He assigned the riding pairs.

"Since when has any cat been friendly," Mike snarked, taking the reins of his horse.

Steph slapped his arm. "I'm a cat lover."

Mike looked at Jake. "And you're still gonna marry her?"

"Every relationship has one pitfall," Jake winked.

"Cut it you two," Jarrod snarled. He looked at the group. "Trust your horses. They are our best radar. They will smell or sense something. You notice anything with them, you let us know."

The group enjoyed the scenic beauty of the trail Cait found. They saw a variety of animals frolicking in their natural habitat. Jack and Tate laughed at a beaver pair taking down a small tree for their dam on a small stream. Lauren got an amazing picture of a ten-point buck with his antlers in full velvet looking directly at the group that was passing.

Twenty minutes later, they entered into the rocky area. "Look alive gang," Jarrod said.

Cait and Aaron were in the lead. Aaron pulled out his rifle. Jarrod and Jake did the same. Five minutes later, Cait's horse Lightening took a big side step and lifted his nose in the air with his ears pointed. "Got it Doc," Aaron said.

Mike was riding behind them with Jack. "Dad, ten o'clock, sixty feet out," he said, using his well-honed FBI Academy skills.

"Got him Mike," Aaron said, raising his rifle.

"Just buzz his ear son," Jarrod said. "Everyone tighten your reins." Cait grabbed the reins of Aaron's horse.

"Got it dad. Ear protection sons," Aaron quietly said. Jack grabbed Mike's reins. Matt, riding with Tate, took his.

The mountain lion snarled at the group from his elevated advantage point as Mike and Tate put their hands over their ears. Aaron fired the shot. The mountain lion ran off.

"Message sent," Jake smiled. Duke nickered. The family all laughed. An hour later, the group was relaxing in the pool.

Following the dinner of Tate's favorite meal, BBQ ribs, cheesy potatoes and Asian Cole Slaw, the family celebrated his birthday with Cait's famous homemade chocolate cake and ice cream.

"Sorry grandpa for calling so late; especially with the time change. But you can't believe the awesome day I had," he said with a yawn. Aaron and Cait rubbed his shoulder.

Jack looked at his family after Tate finished his call. "Sorry mom, I gotta say it."

"Say what Jack?"

"Damn. I'm still the youngest." The family roared with laughter.

-00CM00-

The next day was the traditional after big ride breakfast. They all took turns making scrambled eggs and bacon for each other. Jack and Tate, already getting the first round, manned the toaster. Steph had Maggie's large flattop pancake making skillet out, frying up another batch of wonderful golden brown hashbrowns. Cait looked at her. "How do you do that?"

"They just take patience," Steph smiled.

"Fail you do Jedi," Jake pointed at Cait.

"Not your strongest suit my daughter," Jarrod smiled from his chair at the lunch counter, reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Shuddup dad," Cait snarled.

Aaron kissed Cait's cheek. "They're on point."

"Shuddup Aaron," Cait said, smacking his arm.

Tate looked at Jack. "The one relationship pitfall," Jack snarked. Tate giggled.

Jake roared with laughter as Jarrod snickered. "Call her out Jackster."

Cait gave Jake her one finger salute. The group laughed more.

Maggie looked at the older boys. "Really? The red-eye tonight?"

Matt shook his head. "Grandma, Lauren and I have a two hour drive to get back to Roanoke after we get home. We don't want to make that at ten Sunday night. We're gonna crash for a few hours at home and then head out." Cait smiled at Aaron of the verbiage "at home".

"Gram," Mike said, kissing her cheek, "my work day Monday morning starts at seven am. I don't work for the BAU and their fancy status work hours." Aaron shot him a look. Mike smiled. "Sorry dad couldn't resist."

"Mom and I are not buying you lunch for a month."

"I knew it!" Matt said. He pointed at Mike. "You are sooooo busted."

Sunday was the big sibling get together with the family. Jack found Tate sitting by himself. "You OK?"

"Yeah Jack," Tate smiled. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with all of them."

Jack smiled. "Welcome to the club. I'm still lost with all the players and who they all belong to."

Tate shook his head. "At least you know all the names."

Jack rubbed his shoulder. "Been there, done that Tate." Tate looked at him. "Trust me. And I was a kid back then." Tate smiled, rejoining the group with Jack.

Tuesday morning, Jarrod dropped off the boys at the stables. They took a long ride together, just ambling around the ranch. They had a wonderful time with the ranch hands they encountered. Getting back to the stable, they dismounted. Miguel came out of the barn. Tate looked at him. "You'll take good care of Charlie until next summer?"

Miguel smiled. "Si amigo."

"Gracias Miguel," Tate smiled, hugging him.

Later that night, the Hotchner's were on their own red-eye. With their first class seats, they all conked out on both legs of the trip.

-00CM00-

Thursday morning, Cait and Aaron rousted the boys out of their beds. "What's up?" they both said, coming into the kitchen to eat the friend egg, bacon and cheese on an English muffin that Cait had prepared.

"Another ten days of me burning up some vacation to spend with you my sons," Aaron smiled.

An hour later, they were in Aaron's packed up SUV. "We're on our butts? Again?" Tate grumbled.

Jack smiled. "You'll like the outcome."

Two hours later, Aaron pulled the vehicle up the driveway to Dave's cabin. Tate looked at Jack. "Swimming and fishing for the next ten days," Jack smiled.

The garage door slowly rose to reveal Dave in cargo shorts and his Italian made sleeveless t-shirt. And wearing slides. Jack pointed at them. Tate laughed. Bella and Max were patiently sitting on either side of him.

Tate looked at Jack. "I'm in," he smiled.

Aaron and Cait smiled at each other as Bella and Max welcomed home their boys. Uncle Dave wasn't far behind.

"Hi you," Dave smiled, kissing Cait's cheek, rubbing Aaron's shoulder.

Tate looked at Jack. "After AL, there is vacation time. The guys and their ladies will be here this weekend. Especially Matt and Lauren being so close."

"And Grandma and Grandpa Brooks next week," Aaron smiled. Tate looked at him. "Aunt Jess too."

"I sorta like this," Tate smiled, hugging Dave.

"Welcome home kiddo," Dave said hugging Tate back. "Tell me about the ranch," Dave smiled, hugging Jack.

Aaron winked at Cait, turning the cooler in his SUV after Cait took out the first couple of bags of groceries. "A little help old man," Aaron smiled at Dave.

"Shuddup Aaron," Dave growled. "I'm getting ranch stories."

"Welcome to his kingdom," Cait smiled. "You wanted this."

Aaron smiled at her. "Did you just channel your inner dad?"

"God forbid."

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I gave you all the tissue alert at the top. :D**

**A lot of this story is linked up to my story **_**Family Grows**_**. Which includes the references to Blackie, Lightening, Miguel and Joaquin. I've told you countless times. I'm a shameless huckster to get you to read my other stories.**

**TCM is Turner Classic Movies. My fav cable channel. Where I can watch **_**The Guns of Navarone**_**. For you of the younger generation, Google the movie. It is a classic. And a wonderful watch.**

**A ten-point buck is a growing male whitetail deer. He is judged by the size of his antlers with the "points" on his antler "rack". Hence, a ten-point buck. Yes, that is a trophy deer being a photographer or hunter. Yeah, I don't like the second part either. But if it's done legally, I respect it.**

**And yes, I set up the next Cait and Aaron story. Did you catch it?**

**Thank you again for the reviews and alerts. You keep me going.**


End file.
